Fair Winged Demon's
by MadaSasu
Summary: A demon that was sent to kill an angel by the name of Sasuke fell in love with him at first sight...will Itachi save the only person who has ever loved him from the claws of his uncle and the devil? What about Naruto? ItaSasu vs.NaruSasu M for safety
1. Chapter 1

This story is a Sasuita story…

It consists of Humans, Demons, Ghosts, Angel's, and the attention-grabbing Guard and of course rare half-breeds…

Pairing: Sasuita, Itasasu, SasukexItachi ItachixSasuke Uchihacrest

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I darn wish I did.

If you want me to continue this book then add me to fave and alert and leave a review or I won't continue…so you better…o and no flames please you no likey no looky!!!!

I will be writing more chapters to this story much faster than ever cuz I like this one the most so review…

Before I start there is mild Sasunaru in this chapter and my book is lemon aka gay coupling guyxguy kk so deal…

Music boomed, as body's shift and travel across the dance floor in the erotic nightclub named "Mentis Alba".

Dark techno music rings through the air.

Gazing red eyes skim over the prey. It had said there was no hunting allowed on the entrance door; it's not like that was going to stop him.

Long black spiky hair covers his blazing orbs, as his long leather coat straps itself to his rock hard body. His pale skin attracts the eyes of many, but repels them at the same time. He stands up, moving towards a blond fair haired boy and takes a seat next to him.

"Sasuke…You know there is no chance of you getting a snack here…" The blond one smiled a foxy grin.

A snicker came from the raven's mouth revealing two shining deadly fangs.

"Naruto, don't tell me when I can or can't kill…its annoying…"

"I'm just saying… "The Guard" is watching…" Naruto frowned.

"Eh, Naruto, you have known me for how many centuries, and you still think I care if "The Guard" catches me?" The demon lit a cigarette and placed it carefully in his mouth blowing the steam out in a smoky stream.

The fox coughed. "Sasuke, smoking is bad for, put that out." Naruto scrunched his nose.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, penetrating his body with his crimson eyes. "If you don't like the flame, get out of the fire. As for me…I'm the one who will always be starting that searing fire…"

"Ugh…Ya...I bet you everything I got, that your life, will also end in that blistering fire, with a cross over that bitter heart of yours." Naruto glared and spoke with an apathetic tone.

Sasuke just laughed a wicked laugh. The malevolent white skinned demon gracefully took the cigarette and placed it on his wrist, and rubbed it against his skin, putting the burning cigarette out then throwing it onto the wooden floor revealing a scorching scar. The healing scar was placed next to a tattoo of a black angel wing on the right side of his wrist.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Can we leave now?"

"No…not till I find someone interesting…" The deadly raven once again scanned the crowd till his orbs fall onto one of the strippers.

Naruto looked over to wear his friends gaze had fallen.

"A female? Sasuke, I have not seen you eye one for a while…Why is she so interesting?"

"She has a child…" Sasuke smiled and started to walk over.

"You're an evil fucker you know that…" Naruto shook his head.

Sasuke took a seat on a silk dark ruby couch and started to watch.

The stripper was no different from any other. Except that she was a whore and had a child. Something Sasuke wanted to change.

There was one other person watching the woman, but had a silk cape on covering his face.

"So, do you come here often sir?" Sasuke asked with a grin.

The man looked over to Sasuke looking him up and down scanning his body till finally pausing at his eyes.

Sasuke grinned. "You like?"

"Yes…" The man kept his stare on Sasuke.

"Hmp…then you should take her home." Sasuke spoke and looked back to the stripper.

Sasuke knew he was not talking about the stripper but Sasuke may be Bi, but he was also hard to get.

"The blond haired demon, is he your mate?" The cloaked figure asked.

Sasuke snickered. He was enjoying the attention the other was giving him. Most men at the strip club were straight, and if they were gay, they would give up at the first sign of disinterest. But this one, he was persistent.

"Hmmm…No. Why do you ask?" Sasuke replied grinning.

"Just curious…He seems jealous that you are talking with someone other than him." A luminous grin showed itself under the cloak, with rows of pointed teeth shining, fighting to be seen.

"I'll bring that up with him later…as for you…there is no hunting allowed here you know…" Sasuke smiled innocently.

"I'll keep that in mind…but… it still does not stop me…" His face faded back into the cloak with that.

Sasuke could not stop smiling an insane grin that sent signals of warnings across the room. His two canines glimmered and shot a sign of a crazed enjoyment across his face. Such stubbornness rang a pleasurable thrill through his body.

An unknown hand was placed upon Sasuke's shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir? Can we have a talk with you out back? It seems that you didn't see the sign on the front door." A man with a silver sword on the left side of his suit asked.

Sasuke's grin disappeared as he got up.

"Please excuse me, maybe I will see you again when my…business…has been taken care of…"

Sasuke started walking away with the man's hand that moved down to his back.

When the blond friend and the dark raven disappeared the cloaked man pulled out a microphone from behind his ear.

"The fair Angel has been taken by "The Guard" shall I intercept?"

"No…" A muffle voice answered on the speaker phone place in the figures ear.

"Then what are my orders?"

"Follow him…but just watch…"

"Understood…"


	2. Chapter 2

Fair winged demons chapter 2

**Once again lemon don't like don't read mild Sasuita, and mild narusasu Enjoy!**

Sasuke's POV.

_I took a step outside when I was all the sudden slammed onto the ground._

"_Shit…" I cussed picking myself up._

'I just get someone who is interesting enough for me too like and this has to happen. '

_I growled at them signaling my growing aggravation._

"_Shut up, you are hereby under arrest for hunting without demon documentation."_

'Ha, I have heard this all before…maybe because…I'm not a demon…those assholes… '

"_Excuse me sir?" I asked in a polite tone careful not to show my devilish demeanor._

'I bet if they saw my face right now then it would be enough, but then he would hold me down tighter, I have to watch my movements.'

"_Hn?" The silver wielding man grunted._

"_Fuck you…" _

_With that I escaped his grip only to fly onto the roof right above them and ready my attack._

'Idiots.I bet my smile must have turned into a deadly smirk by now I can't wait for the bloodshed.'

_Man's POV._

'Did he just do a 360 axel onto the roof??'

_I stared in awe as I watched him, the fair raven, do his dance._

_The raven stuck his hand in his left pocket reaching for something, but still keeping his balance on the narrow ledge of the building._

'The Guard is scuttling around like idiots…Does that mean their scared, Ha, they are all morons.'_ I leaned against a nearby wall to get better look._

_I watched the raven calmly, till the thing he reached for was revealed._

_**BANG**__!_

'Did he just pull out a gun?!?!?'

_The century old teenager, who I was intensively watching, smirked with a hand gun facing straight into the air._

_Four of the silver sword wielding men dropped down dead onto the ground with bullet marks forming on their head right between their eyes_

'Madara was right, he isn't a normal angelic being.'

_Blood flowed out from underneath the corpses making small puddle's around each body. A grin grew on the ravens face before he jumped of the narrow roof onto one of the body's. He stepped off of the remains without a second look and picked up the silver swords swung around each body's shoulder balancing on the deceased Guards left side._

'He's stealing from them like they were never there from the start…Madara what did you get me into…?'

_The teenage boy turned around and stared directly in the direction of where I was hidden._

'Is he looking at me? Impossible, I never made a sound…'

"_Come on out my friend…"_

_He was now directly staring at me; his wine-colored orbs seemed to fade away his murderess intent. It dissipated as he kept staring at me waiting for my response. _

_I threw my hand behind my head rubbing it apologetically before pretending to not of meant to see the bloodbath._

_Being of my status, meant lots of acting lessons._

"_Sorry bout' that, I just wanted to see were those guys sought to take you." I spoke showing a grinning smirk._

"_Ahhh, I see, well no harm done, it's not like a demon like you has not seen a murder before." His glowing crimson eyes fell down to his feet._

'I don't get it…Why is he not suspicious? I just came out of nowhere and he's only concerned with the fact if I have not seen dead people before. He's well… different…'

_Before I knew it he was right in front of me, hand out to shake mine._

"_I don't believe we have exchanged names have we?' he spoke to me as if he has known me all my life._

"_Umm, yes, sorry. My name is Itachi." I must not inform him of my last name at all costs; at least that's what Uncle Madara had told me._

'Now is when he will tell me his name which I already know.'

"_My name is Sasuke…"_

'I know I'm only supposed to act like I like him, but I have to admit he is very eye-catching, maybe I won't need to do so much performing at all.'

"_It is very nice to meet you." I leaned down and kissed his pale hand. I could see a light blush forming. "Can we meet again?"_

'I really would love to see him again, I mean who wouldn't? He's cute, sexy, and maybe a little dangerous, but then again who isn't, and dating him is like another way of spying on him isn't it. Ya, that's what I will do, have him go on a date with me, and act like I'm just getting info from him, O, I love my job.'

"_I would love you see you again." _

'He's grinning…I knew he liked me, god Madara that asshole got me worried over nothing, saying that he was hard to get. Hmp, I should have known better not to believe him, god Itachi.'

"_But depends on what terms of business."_

"_What?" I just stood there dumb-founded._

'Does he not get that I want to take him on a date?!?!?!?'

"_You know like if it's just a chat between you are me, or maybe my group and your group."_

'Is he thinking that I want to make allies with his group because I commented on his friend, or is he just teasing me? I take back what I said, he is hard to get.'

"_I mean you and I go on a date." I took a step closer to him._

'There right to the point, and if me can't get that, then god have mercy…'

"_O, I see. Well then I would love to go on a date with you, if you can act like the man and not so desperate."_

'Did he just say…? I have officially been crushed. Wait, I did forget that I'm supposed to be the guy in the relationship, Madara says he wants a guy cuz he's the girl, o crap!!'

"_O, sorry I just got kind of excited because I got a date with someone as good looking as you."_

_I could see a smile rise up on Sasuke's face, and I also could see that he was fighting to stay insensitive. I found it cute how hard he had to try to be who he was._

"_Thanks. So how about 7:00pm at this address tomorrow."_

_He handed me a folded piece of white lined paper with a heart on it._

"_Uh, ok" I didn't know what to say it was like he knew I was going to ask him out._

"_O, and by the way, it was pretty obvious that you liked me, so I just prepared for if I liked you back." He smiled and walked with me out to the street, still with the sliver swords placed in his hands._

"_Sasuke!!! There you are you ass!!!" The blond haired demon came screaming down the sidewalk._

"_Sorry, Naruto, I got caught…"_

_Sasuke seem so emotionless when he spoke to him it made me feel good, but at the same time bad for the other for the lack of attention he got._

"_Of course you did idiot!!!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke hand pulling him into a hug._

"_Just glad you're ok." Naruto added._

'That damn fox better let go of him and he will be the one who's not ok…'

_I could feel my eyes narrow as Naruto embraced him in a hug._

'Wait…Madara said that I'm supposed to be the guy…then I will god damn be the guy…'

"_Yo, fox boy, don't touch my raven…" I made sure that I looked scary at the most and gave him a glare…_'I hope Madara can't hear me.'

"_WHAT!?!?!?" he asked stunned._

"_You heard me…"_

_I saw a smile form on Sasuke's face. A glow came from his fangs. I started to stare._

"_This is going to fun…" Sasuke spoke and start to walk down the street._

"_Come on Naruto… I will see you tomorrow at 7:00 Itachi…"_

_Sasuke stopped and turned around to me with a smile._

"_O and Itachi…Next time…Be yourself…"_

"_Same thing…" I said as I watch him gracefully walk away…_

'_This is going to be great…'_

"_**Itachi…" **_

_I moved the speaker in my ear to hear better._

"_Ya…"_

"_**Don't get attached…"**_

"_Ok Madara…"_


	3. O GOD!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I'm just totally in love with it._

_Itachi's POV_

_It was 6:30pm and I was completely…lost._

_I have 30 damn minutes to get to him, and I was wandering around in a dark neighborhood at night. _

"_God damn it!!"_

_I was getting angry, Madara had told me that I should not go, but being as stubborn as I am, I had to. I mean who wouldn't…a sensible person maybe…_

"_376 Rition Path… Where the fuck is it?!?!?!?"_

_I admit I think I would have lost my mind if I wasn't found…_

"_Your Itachi right?" A girl with light cherry colored hair came up to me with a smile. She had a red dress that flowed in the wind, with long sleeves that ended at her wrists._

"_Um…Yes…Who are you?" Was this young woman part of Sasuke's kin, Madara had said he adopted many odd people into his clan…_

"_My name is Sakura…but that does not matter, Sasuke sent me because he thought that you might have gone astray, guess he was right…"_

"_Uhh…Ok…So you know where Sasuke is?"_

"_Of course, please forgive me, right this way."_

_Sakura had started leading me out of the dark alley where I had ended up in. I started taking down mental notes of her appearance. She had long pink hair, her back was uncovered and she was not a demon from what I saw. I suspected that she was a human, but then again, why would someone like Sasuke let her join his clan if she was no use to him? I pondered over this for a second till Sakura's voice broke my mind back into reality._

"_So Itachi, why have you taken interest in Sasuke?" Suddenly her sweet tone to her voice was gone._

"_Hmm?"_

"_You know, most people have a hard time just meeting him accidently, so I'm surprised that you even met him."_

_Shit._

"_Ya, well, who wouldn't notice him he's very eye-catching…"_

"_Maybe…or maybe someone told you were he was located…"_

_Double-shit._

"_What are you talking about, are you suspecting me of something…?"_

"_Actually, yes I am…"_

_Suddenly we both stopped walking._

"_Here's the thing Itachi…If you hurt our leader, or even just make one tear fall down his precious face, I can promise you, that if he doesn't kill you, I will. He means more to me than my own life, and I will annihilate anyone that becomes a dilemma in his quest…Do you understand?"_

_She turned around to look at me and gave me a smile. I could not speak._

"_Excellent."_

_Then we just started walking once again. We stopped at an underground house that the only thing visible with a few stairs leading down to the wooden door. We walked down the stairs and then Sakura knocked on the door three times._

"_You know it's me, open the door Karin you fricken Ginger!" _

_The so called Ginger Karin opened the door yelling._

"_What did you call me pinky!!!?"_

_I could not help but to chuckle._

_Sakura pushed the red headed Karin out of the way._

_We both walked in._

"_Guys!!! Sasuke's toy just arrived!!!"_

"_Wa???"_

_Now that was insulting._

"_Sakura, please don't be rude to Itachi."_

_We turned to look at Sasuke who was standing by a pair of stairs._

"_Fine…" Sakura gave me a look before she turned around and sprung onto a nearby couch._

_I took a better look at Sasuke. I could tell he was taking a look at me also, for I left my cape at home. Sasuke was dressed in just a pair of black skinny leather pants with a towel around his neck indicating that he just took a shower, with water dripping from his dark black hair. I for one was dressed in a black plain t-shirt with black skinny pants, with my black hair in its usual ponytail. I also had a little bit of eyeliner on to make my crimson eyes shine, and pair up with my gleaming rows of teeth to make me look a little more treacherous than I really was. My teeth were one of my most visible weapons, so I was not surprised when the blond gave me an awkward look._

"_Ah, Itachi, it's nice to finally see what you look like." _

_I smiled because I was glad to see what his chest looked like also, he had very developed and toned muscles on his stomach, a six pack that didn't have to struggle to be seen. _

"_Sasuke, you invited him here without knowing what he looked like…" A man with similar teeth as me peeked his head over the couch with a grunt. _

"_Well Suigetsu, you should not be talking because I do reckon that I did not judge you on the fact of what you looked like, I judged you on what you acted like, not in your appearance. You should know that of all people Suigetsu, you two in fact have the same teeth."_

_Suigetsu just gave Sasuke a look before let his attention fall back on the TV._

"_If that is the case Sasuke, then I still have no idea why you let Suigetsu in." Karin let out a heartless chuckle. _

"_Shut up Ginger bitch…"_

"_Fag."_

"_Karin…" Sasuke said her name very forebodingly._

"_Yes, Sasuke-kun sorry, that's not a pleasant word…Suigetsu…you're a mother-fucker!!"_

"_Better."_

_These people were crazy…_

"_Itachi, come up stairs with me I just need to get a shirt." Sasuke beckoned me to come up stairs with him._

_Sasuke and I claim the metal curving stair and went into the last door to the right._

_We enter his room and my eyes widened. The area reminded me of a museum. The room was completely valedictorian with scriptures of famous plays in frame hanging on the wall that looked like it was from 300 years ago._

_Sasuke sat on his white bed and signaled me to sit next to him. I complied._

"_Itachi, tell me more about yourself, I didn't get to know you nearly enough last night." Sasuke moved unto his stomach and looked up at me with the flirtiest expression I have ever seen. Yep, Madara was right he wants' a seme, not a uke. Before I left the base I was prepped on Sasuke's whole personality, and his dislikes, and also his wants. In other word I can read him like a book._

_I cupped his face in my hand, I knew what he wanted._

"_You are very sexy like that, sexy but childish." I decided on the tease tactic._

"_Hmp, come on, just because I'm childish does not mean I am inexperienced." Just like I was told he tries to temp you into something he can use against you, so that you will have to join him because of the feelings he gives you. I will turn it around on him._

"_I know you're not but I am much more self-contained…" I squirted the sleek potion I had in my left pocket into the air. The potion I used that made the air around me into teenage hormone heaven. Now all I have to do is stall till the potion affects him. _

_His face changed visibly from him being the predator to wanting to be the pray, his plans left forgotten as he climbed over me reaching my face with an added peck. _

_He's mine. _

_I leaned into Sasuke kissing him passionately; I was making sure I gave him everything before I took it all away. He licked my bottom lip wanting entrance that I granted to him happily and explored each other's hot cavern's inviting him into my warmth as much as I could. With an unexpected slam onto my chest I fell onto my back._

"_Am I still childish Itachi-san…or do I need to show you more…" Sasuke practically moaned into my ear._

_Damn that potion works!!! He was not only horny, but I was starting to get turned on by it to, and Madara said I should be immune to it…well maybe it was Sasuke that was turning me on…_

"_Sasuke…that's not a good idea…" It was time for me to cut it off sadly. I didn't want to at all. I wanted him, so bad that I might take advantage of the potion. Ugh, he was so perfect and right now he wanted me, even if it was not real love, it was good enough._

"_Why Ita-kun?" he was now on top of me straddling my hips as he leaned down and licked my jaw line and worked his way up to my ear, he bit down slightly and a moan escaped my mouth._

_I took in a sharp breath and let it out slowly. _

"_Sasuke…stop…now!" Sasuke looked up at me and the sudden aggression seemed to shake him up a little before he got off of me slowly and looked down to the floor._

"_I'm sorry I don't know why I did that…"_

_I do._

_I put my hand on his knee comforting him. This was working out perfectly…he was starting to like me and trust me…Madara you have underestimated me for too long. _

_I looked down to his hands and a breath caught in my throat. That black wing on his wrist, it was the sign of the one of the most powerful beings on earth. The mark belongs to a race of angelic demons that was thought to be extinct. That fucking idiot Madara, he just told me that he was an angel that could appear as demon to blend in, not that he was part of a unique species of an ancient culture of fallen angels!!! I am so glad I read the weird book of myths. _

"_Itachi, what's the matter." _

"_Um, Sasuke?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Why are you falling for a low-class demon like me, when you could have any meat in the world?"_

"_What do you mean? I consider us at the same level of sexy." He just gave me a cute little smirk._

"_No, Sasuke, I mean why is a fallen angel, falling for a demonic weirdo…?"_

"_What did you just say?"_

"_I said why is a fallen angel alive and looking for someone like me?"_

"_How did you---"_

"_Your wrist."_

"_Shit… So what are you gonna do?"_

"_What do you think?"_

"_Hunt me down like everyone else." At this point Sasuke's eyes had no glimmer of happiness in his eyes whatsoever._

_I felt pity for him, the hardships in his life showed through his words. The boy who was younger than me but had more experience than me in life, was also the one who deserved more than what he has gotten, and that's what I'm going to give him, what he deserves._

"_No, treat you like you should have be treated…" _


	4. Im In

_Thanks for the 7 review when I get review I get all happy rofl I feel a happy tear falling down boo hoo._

_Sasuke's POV_

_Are little moment was destroyed when a freaky red head named Karin barged in. _

_At this time Itachi's hand was resting on my legs looking down. [Not in that way]_

"_O, I see you're busy…" Karin snickered and continued. "Well diners ready come down when you're…done." With that she left._

"_Sasuke…"_

_I turned around to Itachi. I had to admit I loved the way he said my name. SO husky and slow and just as beautiful as him…shit, what am I saying I just met the guy…Urg, why did god give me a teenage form, why not, umm, a middle aged man who has no hormones than he haven't already taken care of._

"_Yes…"_

"_I like you a lot, and I respect you for being able to live with a secret like that, and because of that I want to be able to get to know you better, with you allow me too?"_

_I could not help but to smile. Most of the time my smile scares people away, for my smile is neither demon nor angel, it seems corrupted to a quantity of people, but I can't help it, I was made like this to have people shun me, and make them go away, but instead he gets closer, why? Is god finally forgiving me for that evil deed that I had done…I hope so…I really do, for this man is far more affectionate then I deserve._

"_Yes, I would love for you to get to know me better, not many people want to, if not for evil purpose."_

"_Great now let eat, I starving…" Itachi's teeth shimmered as he spoke, damn what have I gotten myself into._

"_Ditto…"_

_Itachi got up carefully and went to open the door, I followed skeptically. He sure likes to impress me doesn't he?_

_Who would have thought my mistakes have forgotten the punishment that accompanied them with them, and instead, in returned gave me a gift instead…_

"_Prince before demon…" Itachi spoke with a low chuckle._

"_Ha, I'm no prince, more like a sadistic bastered." I laughed back._

"_Fine then, sadistic bastered before prince…" he gave me a grin that inquired that he won._

_I punched him not so gently on the arm and laughed trying to keep the evilness a tad bit down and walked through the door mumbling that he no prince at all._

_He followed after me and after a few seconds griped his arm in pain hoping that I didn't see him. I didn't want him so lose his cool exterior just yet…so I kept quiet._

_Itachi's POV_

_Dam!!! That hurt, that boy got more strength than he thinks…_

_I could not help but to watch Sasuke walk intently. His hips swayed in a hypnotizing rhythm that made Michal Jackson's dance moves look pathetic. His posture was so straight and elegant, he glided as he walked, taunting me, being so within my reach but so far away, just swaying and moving like water. I got snapped out of me when a wet hand laid on my shoulder._

"_So you two have fun?"_

"_You jealous Suigetsu?" Sasuke seemed to read my mind._

"_Hmp, jealous of what, this old man? Never!!"_

"_EXUSE ME?!?!? I AM NOT THAT OLD?!?!?"_

_I hate this boy…_

"_Ya whatever wrinkles…"_

"_You better shut up boy, or, you are gonna have a god damn hard time getting my foot out of your small little ass!!!!" _

_Everyone went quiet. Did I just say that…?_

"_WOW!" Sasuke looked stunned but had a huge grin on to go with his wide eyes._

"_What did you say…?" Suigetsu looked just as shocked as Sasuke but without the grin. I wanted to go with the flow because if I did, I know I could scare him shitless._

"_DID YOU NOT GET WHAT I SAID; I SAID YOU BETER SHUT YOUR MOUTH BECAUSE I WILL TEAR IT OFF! YOU PIECE OF SHIT! NOW STOP YAKING AND SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE SOMBODY GETS HURT YOU HEAR ME YOU LITTLE BITCH??!!??"_

_I could swear he was shaking in his shoes._

"_Um…Yes sir, I mean Itachi, Ya, Awww, See you at dinner, Sasuke, sir."_

_I laughed at I saw him scuttle away down the stair nearly tripping._

_I felt Sasuke very well built arms wrap around my neck from behind._

"_That was very…amusing…"_

_I turned around to meet his gaze. His bright red eyes seemed to make me melt. _

"_Let's go down stair Hercules…" His words made me blush._

_He gave me a light kiss on my bottom lip before he let go of my neck and took my hand to lead me down stair to the dinner table._

_We arrived down stair, and I received that shock of my life._

_Every started getting up from what they were doing, looking at me, all of them with a smile._

_Karin smiled, got up and gave me a hug._

_Suigetsu was already standing when I came down and bowed._

_A tall man with brown hair, named Juugo smiled and also bowed._

_The fox boy shakes my hand but after had given me a dirty look and walked away._

_That last one Sakura came up to me slowly and gave me a small smile._

"_Itachi, when Sasuke was up stairs with you, we were watching from a video camera down stairs. We saw everything. We test people like this when we are confused if we should trust you or not. Sasuke agreed to test you and we planed everything…expect the part when Sasuke jumped on you…" everyone gave a giggle. "But we know, now even more, that you are trustworthy and loyal…"_

"_I didn't mean to jump on him…" Sasuke said pouting and the girls gave a snicker._

"_And for that…We accept you…As one of us…and as Sasuke's partner."_

_I felt my eyes reading to shoot out of my head. They accept me? Was this supposed to happen? What will Madara say?? My whole mission was to spy on him till my orders are given…Shit, why do I feel this way I should be feeling successful for infiltrating them, but I feel guilt, and a little happy, that they of all people, think this of me…maybe I could make this work…_

"_Thank you." That was all I could say._

"_No Itachi, thank you, for making are Emo leader happy." Everyone started laughing and giving me hugs. Sasuke smile laughing at himself. _

_I felt really happy. _

_At least I was till I saw a guy with a mask and a gun pointing straight at Sasuke…_

_Ahahahahah cliff hanger lol don't shoot me…_

_So what was it that Sasuke did to anger god….?_

_What did he mean by forgive him?_

_Whats with the guy with the gun find out next time..._

"_The Hated Partner."_

_Wasn't this chapter cute and funny awwwww I know it was boring but more thrill next chapter._


	5. The Hated Partner With Holy shit!

_The Hated Partner. With another chapter in it so it's also. Holy shit!!"_

_Recap_

"_I felt really happy. _

_At least I was till I saw a guy with a mask and a gun pointing straight at Sasuke…"_

_**3**__**rd**__** person POV**_

_When the door had slammed to the ground of it hinges it seemed like no one had noticed._

_A Shot was fired as Naruto pushed Sasuke and Itachi out of the way taking a bullet with a cross engraved in it straight into his arm._

"_Shit!" Naruto screamed as he fell to the ground._

_The man who shot the bullet was obviously a human for he held a gun instead of using an ability to show his strength. The man had black eyes a black short hair to the tip of his ears. He had a mask on but he had his abs showing, for the top he was wearing was black and petite. _

_**Itachi's POV**_

_That shirt, those eyes, that abdomen!!!! What was he doing here? He should not have been sent! Why did Madara send him…NO I cannot let Sai destroy this for me!! I WON'T!!_

"_Everyone get down!!!" I ordered. When I was sure everyone was on the ground I pulled my katana out of its hiding place and struck Sai. He fell down. I cut down his chest leaving him bleeding from his uncovered abdomen and his right arm._

"_Get out…or I will kill you…" I felt my respect for this man fall away to the abyss. His eyes looked at me searching, searching for any sign that I was not real, and searching for an apology."_

_I was his only friend when he first entered our clan. He was notorious for his many slayings of the most high class angels, but no one cared, he was shunned because people knew he was more powerful then all of them. He was known for being the most straight faced assassin within the human race…I trusted him and took care of him…So now is the time I'm going to have to push him away, for to gain you have to lose._

"_Go now!!!" I screamed at him._

"_I thought you were….I though you n-"_

"_I will destroy you if you touch Sasuke!! OR any of our friends!! NOW BOLT!!!"_

_Sai got up clutching his wounded should and got on a motorcycle parked outside and retreated. That was when I heard Naruto scream in pain. That was also when I felt my tuff exterior shatter under the pressure; I just destroyed my best friend's mentality. I did that and used the katana he got me for my last birthday against him cutting his flesh, god I'm so bad at being a friend!!_

"_Ahh, Shit. It kills! Jesus fucking Christ!!! What the hell was on the bullet!!!?"_

_I ran down do aim him and pulled the anti-poison from my coat forcing it into Naruto mouth._

"_Hold still for a sec. will ya? Sai the Soundless had a poison that his bullets inject into your body…Since you're a demon this will work, ok????"_

_Naruto just whimpered as Juugo picked him up and put him on the couch._

"_Itachi how do you know this?" Sasuke took a step forward only to be stopped by Sakura._

"_Sasuke it best that we keep him away from you until we find out how that man found our hide out."_

"_Ok Saku-chan …" Sasuke went over to take a seat next to Naruto._

_It's amazing that as soon as his friend was injured he goes from the scary killing man to a little puppy dog…even still that look in his eyes has me scared. I have been ignoring it, but there is something that lies deep within his blood red crimson eyes…What is it?_

_I have to find a good excuse. I couldn't find one so you could guess what I did…_

"_I don't want to lie to you guys…I know why at first Sakura did not trust me…Sai had been my friend years ago, he was actually my boyfriend till I found out that he killed angel for a living. He and I broke up when I found this out but kept tabs on his fighting techniques so that I might use them against The Guard. He was still in love with me so he gave me an anti-poison that could save any demons life against any poison in the world."_

_I lied._

"_So he stalked you? That's how he found where we are?" Sakura asked looking down. The floor suddenly turning very interesting. _

"_Let's say I talked about Sasuke a little too much when around my uncle, he seemed interested in why I clicked my heels together when I came through the door. Sai must have heard me."_

"_I get it Sai was jealous!"_

"_Yes."_

_Sasuke seemed relieved when I told him that. I was glad I could make everyone trust me again but I was afraid of what would happen when I got home. _

"_Sasuke this is all my fault forgive me…"_

_Before I could say anything Sasuke tackled me with a hug._

"_I'm just glad you aren't here for the same reason other people had came for…"_

_I gave a small smile._

"_Itachi come with me."_

_Sasuke lead me back up stairs to his room._

_He took down a video camera off the wall and locked the door._

"_Sasuke is there something wrong?" I asked confused._

"_I want to tell you things I have never told anyone other than Sakura, even more than Sakura…"_

"_Sasuke I don't get where you're coming from…"_

"_Every fallen angel is made in the same way…You see to become a fallen angel you have to commit an act so vile so horrible that every fiber of your being rejects you. Even the ones you love think of you as a disgrace. Your god abandons you. You start to change. You find yourself in a pit of darkness. You're strapped down as two other angels come to you. They both have golden wings; they have masks on covering their face. They aren't there to forgive you. They are there to punish you. _

_[flashback]_

"No, who are you!!! Get away." Two angels with golden wings approach me.

I was tied down to a white marble table.

One put on a glove snapping it to their wrist. I saw them pulling out a silver rod out, the top of the rod red from the heat. I didn't know what they were doing. It scared me.

"Noo!! Please I'm sorry, please no!! Let me go!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs begging them as the put the silver rod near my wrist. "NOoooooooooo!!" The burn fell like hells flame licking against my wrist bone. My voice box felt like it was going to break.

He pulled away revealing a bloody scar on my wrist. It was an angel's wing but it was black as night.

They turn me over onto my stomach…I wept and was confused.

"Haven't you hurt me enough!?!!?!?"

I heard a faint reply.

"No…"

My white wings were tied down. I felt a hand grip my right wing. Then another on my left. I wept louder. Screaming my mother's name. I was so young, but so corrupt. I had no one else that still loved me. I felt tugging on my delicate wings. "AHHHHHHHH!!!" I felt my wings being ripped out of my back….It was a pain worse than death...A pain that I could only describe as someone slowly cutting you and ripping you to pieces while killing your mother right in front of you…It brought pain to my mind, and body, and the very blackness of my soul…I felt them finally come off. It was like ripping a humans head off. But it was my wings, an angel's proud symbol of faith. Two holes lay on my back pump out blood. Not red crimson blood but black shining blood. I felt like my soul had been engulfed by Satan

The only thing I felt was pain.

The pain of my throbbing body.

The pain of knowing that my family had been taken away from me.

The pain of losing my faith.

The pain that I got when I broke the biggest law in the whole kingdom.

And the pain knowing that I will feel this for the rest of my life.

I felt my watery tear turn into bloody rivers as my body started to change.

My nails turned black as my eyes turned red. A strange but painful feeling built up behind my teeth as fangs push themselves out of my skull. I was stabbed with a silver knife as I lay there helpless and distraught. I found myself starting to hate.

I hate them; in fact I hate everyone that even spoke to me. I hated them all. My family. Those who called themselves my friends. Those high class angels. I hated myself for being to damn weak! And at last I hated the person who gave me life, who gave me freedom, who gave my wings…God…

**5 days later…**

They sent me to earth.

Started to think.

I crave to kill.

But want to die.

I seek to destroy.

But want to be smashed.

To shed blood.

From my own little stowaway.

I won't give up.

They will come out to play.

And while they sing.

And they with pay.

As I gracefully decay.

Watching them sleep sound As I say,

"It's time for everyone to die today…"

I wrote this to The Guard yesterday. They have been looking for me everywhere. It's not like I care. I will kill thousands of races one day, and nothing will stop me.

I got up and ran away.

I had nothing but pain.

So that's what I will give.

Pain.

[end flash back]

"_S-S-asuke."_

"_Listen to me Itachi, I can't thank you for all the caring you have showed me, but before you try to get more into are relationship I need you to know something…That day I lost everything, my desire to live my family, and most important my ability to have faith in someone. I will never be able to trust you Itachi, nor will I be able to love you like others can…My heart is just too far gone for me to give it to someone, because it is not there. Please understand."_

"_Sasuke, I don't care about that…I will be there with you no matter what."_

"_Thank you Itachi…"_

"_Sasuke."_

"_Yes?"_

"_What did you do to deserve this…?"_

_..._

…_.[ silence]_

……

_._

_._

_._

"_I tried to kill God…"_

_WOW that was a big confession well its 4:00am so im going to sleep I wrote to chapters in a row so thank you and good night. _

_NEXT TIME "WHAT!!!"_


	6. Whattttt!

Thank you…………..for the 9 reviews o and did you like the last chapter? I felt like crap after I wrote it cuz my Christian friend started yelling at me ugh. She has to understand that I do not believe in what she want me to and if you really want to know what I am…my answer is nothing life is life there is no reason for are existences so why do we need to know the reason for are creation…don't get me wrong I respect all religions k and I love to learn about different ones this is one I base on Christianity and wiccan and mythology k don't hate me for having Sasuke do that…cause I'm sick of it!!!

"What?!?!?!?"

RECAP

"_Sasuke?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_What did you do to deserve this…?"_

_..._

…_. [Silence]_

……

_._

_._

"I tried to kill god…"

Sasuke's POV

"What??"

Shock was written over Itachi's face.  
"Itachi, I tried to kill the lord…"

"Why?!?"

"It's complicated…"

"What is so complicated about an explanation? Why did you try to kill the greatest being in the world!?!?"

"HE'S NOT GREAT!!!! HE NEVER WAS!!!"

"Sasuke…"

"NO, no one understands who god really is! Tell me something Itachi if god is so great then does he make innocent people suffer!!!"

"What are you talking about…?"

"So many people…Have died without a second thought of what life had in store for them…So many I had watched, they all went through hell because they think that life will get better…That god with save them from their problems…WELL HE DIDN'T SAVE THEM!!! NOT ONE OF THEM!! THEIR FAITH WAS FOR NOTHING!!!"

"I-I don't get it why weren't they saved…?"

"BECAUSE GOD WAS SELFISH!! HE LED THEM TO BELIEVE IN HIM!! TO WORSHIP HIM AND YET ALL THEY GAIN IS MISERY…God was never there for those who needed him…He was never there for those who worshiped him…I had to watch them all suffer, because it was my job to watch over mankind…"

"Sasuke…Tell me…Tell me exactly what you did…Please I need to know…"

"Fine…It all started when I was chosen to watch over the most powerful humans…"

_Flashback_

"_Mom, Dad, Guess what?"_

_I ran to my parents who were lying on a cloud stretching their wings._

"_Yes, Sasuke?" My enchanting mother spoke softly._

"_I have been chosen by God to watch over the kages!!!"_

"_Very good son…" My father never talked much so I was happy to see that he finally acknowledged me…_

"_Where's Sakura I have to tell her?"_

"_Ahh, the little sweetheart just flew down to earth I bet you can catch up to her before she reaches the demon zone." My mother smiled happily._

"_Thanks Mom!!!!"_

_I spread my white dove wings. They were smaller than most angels who had a 17 year old body, but I liked them anyway because they were easier to take care of._

_I flew down from the cloud and headed down to earth._

_As I flew invisibly past the humans I observed them. They all seemed too cheerless. All with a sad expression on there faces. _

_I didn't like it here._

_Not one bit._

"_Sakura!!" I yelled._

_I deicide to go down an ally._

_I was stopped by something grueling._

_Blood on every wall painted over the graffiti like a glaze. Motionless bodies cover the ground. Each body beheaded and impaled. I fought back the rage. The temptation to scream rang its self through my body. Such a menacing thing to do._

_I ran over to the bodies seeing that two of the corpses where angels…_

"_O-O my g-god…"_

"_Sasuke???"_

_Sakura ran up from behind me her white wings tainted and stained with blood._

_I turned around to look at her but my vision seemed to fade from me, soon my body went into shock and I felt the unfamiliar darkness and openly let it clad into my soul bringing my body into a confused state causing me to faint and fall backward in the pool of blood around my feet._

_[Short return]_

"So your saying seeing your own kind dead for no reason led you to believe that it was somebody's fault…"

"No, I was not led to believe that, I knew that it was somebody's fault."

[_Flashback again]_

_I woke up upon a comfy cloud with sakura staring at me from above._

"_S-Sasuke, Are you awake? Are you o-ok…"_

"_Huh??"_

_Sakura embraced me in a hug._

"_Sakura what happened???"_

"_Ummm I'm not allowed to tell you that."_

"_Why not!!?!?!?!?"_

"_Because it was my mission to keep the death of the other angels and humans secret…"_

"_Who gave you that mission…?"_

"_God…Who else?"_

_**The next day…**_

_I was heading to my post with the other high angels._

_I felt trauma from yesterday but my curiosity took hold of me and I made my mind up that that I was going to break a rule to feed my growing concern._

_I arrived at my cloud that had a number 3 on it. I went over to the small puddle of water that rest in a stone pillar like dish. I moved my finger around in the small amount of water till a clear picture of the earth came into my sight. It was the leader of the south who sat in a chair at a meeting. I was to watch him. _

"_Now let's see what this thing can do…"_

_I stirred around once more and looked out side the building. Many humans were walking through the streets some laying themselves down on corners with nothing but a small blanket._

"_Why is that boy out in the cold…?"_

_I zoomed in on the boy who had a scrawny figure. He had black hair with cuts and scars all over him he made a germ look big. He was coughing repeatedly. He had gentle tears running sown his silk face. _

"_Poor thing…"_

_I zoomed in a little closer only to find a bible in his hands with a cross around his neck._

"_He's praying…"_

_Prayer beads wrap around his tiny hands as his lips move without any words being spoken._

"_I don't get it he has faith so why is he not being taken care of…? Why is god not caring for him??? This boy has faith and he is in need too! Why has his prayer bin answered yet!!!?"_

_I was made from the two most compassionate angels in heaven. When I was blessed I was given the angel name of Caring, and because of that I will bring this up with Him…"_

_I walked down the silver hall to the double doors at the end. I admire them always when I get the chance to come here. Bright light peeked though the doors opening themselves for me. I walk in unfazed._

"_My child what is it that you wish to consult me on…?" He asked with his always loving tone that sounded like Beethoven's 6__th__ Symphony._

_I bowed as soon as I heard his elegant voice. _

"_My lord, please forgive me for intruding but I wish to ask you something that I found very disturbing but interesting."_

"_My son, something that is disturbing cannot be interesting for they are opposites in the heavenly kingdom."_

"_Yes Sir. But I do find a problem in the human race very appalling."_

_Everything went noticeably quiet._

"_What do you know of the human race?" His kind and loving tone turned into the sound of a funeral. _

"_Sir?? Well to start I have seen that some with faith have been left unattended to. I also found a bunch of human corpses lying besides two angel bodies."_

"_How did you find this?" He asked with a hint of suspicion._

"_Please forgive but I got bored and looked through my dish to look at the other humans."_

"_In other words you broke the rules…" There was no kind words left in the lord's mouth._

"_Yes my lord…But that is hardly the point, there were humans with so much faith but so much misery praying to you! I did not see you helping them…along with my fellow brethren!"_

"_Listen to me child..."_

_I stopped at the heartless tone he had spoken in._

"_What you see is nothing and will always be nothing. Those faithful ones you speak of are none of your concern, they will suffer for the mistakes they had made…don't interfere with things so beneath you, after all you don't want to end up like them and live like the filth they are…" _

_I could not speak. Was this really the kind god spoken of in the Bible? The superior life form that saves the meek and the mild?_

_Yes it was…_

_But a Being that filled his angelic followers with false ideals and a vision of peace within the human race._

"_Y-You…"_

"_I what? I lied?"_

"_Y-You told us that—"_

"_That I take care of every human on earth…"_

"_Y-Ya."_

"_Sorry boy, never will happen…But you get it, and it's not like anyone will believe you, ha-ha, they would most likely thing your crazy. Sasuke…nobody cares about anyone else, they just wont admit it. Here I will show you…"_

_He placed his holy but tainted hand on my head sending pictures of wars, bloodlust, devoted demons, and death…So many horrifying things passed through my now infected mind. That minute, that second, I felt my body break, my hear being ripped in two. The feeling of protection faded from my mind. The love and care I felt for others suddenly felt vanished._

_I truly felt empty and alone…_

_He took his graceful hand from my beating skull with a smirk._

"_You see all the beings around you are worthless. Now leave and go back to your little family boy."_

_I-I felt something break…_

_I bolted…_

_I pushed out my wings and flew at him with anger._

_I saw everything flash through my mind._

_The pain._

_The agony._

_Also the surprised faces of the archangels._

_I withdrew my bow and arrow that every blessed angel receives and aimed._

_I charged._

_I shot._

_I watched._

_Then I was caught._

_I was taken away._

_I didn't get to do enough._

_Just one scratch._

_Nothing more._

_But much less._

_I paid for the sins that that a pure one committed._

_I died that day._

_At least my heart did._

_I never would know why I attacked._

_I just know that I did._

_And I would be punished in the harshest and corrupt way possible. _

_For the amusement of a higher being._

_That I had faith in._

_Now._

_I would forever lose that faith._

_The trust._

_The light._

_That had once filled my heart._

_My life had drifted away from me and I had done nothing wrong._

_So why?_

_Why did I deserve the pain?_

_Of losing._

_Everything I had_

_[End flash back]_

"Sasuke…"

I looked up only to see Itachi crying,

"Huh…Itachi what did I do to make you cry? I'm Sorry!!"

"No Sasuke..."

"Wa???"

Itachi leaned over and embraced me in his arms his warmth radiated off him like the sun.

"Sasuke…I will always have faith in you…And you will never lose me, for not even god could take me away from you…"

"The truth is that I finally found out why I love hugging you so much…Sasuke...My fallen angel…I love you…"

Ha-ha sorry if your Christian and get made at me I made god seem evil sorry but don't kill me!!!


	7. ALERT not a chapter but a reason

OK IM GOING TO CLEAR THIS UP JUST READ THE NEXT CHAPTER THEN YOU WILL GET IT IM NOT RACIST AGIANST GOD OR THINGS LIKE THAT!!!!! I GOING TO SPOIL IT A BIT FOR YOU GOD IS NOT THAT MEAN AND FREAKY SASUKE WASN'T REALY TELLING THE TRUTH OK THAT'S ALL I WILL SAY HE MADE IT UP SASUKE HAD A FAKE MEMORY TO TRICK ITACHI READ MORE TO FIND OUT WHY…IM SAYING THIS CUZ A LOT OF PEOPLE WAS YELLING AT ME IN MY PRIVITE MESSAGES SAYING THAT I WILL BURN IN HELL FOR SAYING THAT YOU GUY HAVE TO REMEMBER SOMETHING SASUKE IS A **FALLEN ANGEL!!! **THINK IF YOU GUYS HAVE EVER READ THE BIBLE WHAT IS A FALLEN ANGEL ANYWAYS LOOK IT UP AND YOU WILL GET A CLUE!!! SO DON'T JUDGE ME IT IS A PLOT OK DON'T FLAME OR BE MEAN OK I KNOW ITS WEIRD BUT JUST ROLL!!!


	8. Liar!

Sasuke POV

I lied.

Sure I felt like shit after, but it was needed.

I was walking down the hallway, just after waving Itachi goodbye.

If he even knew about my real past then he would never trust me. For now I have to act innocent and maybe draw Itachi into the darkness as well. He would make a fine teammate, I'm sure the lord will be quite pleased with me to get an earthly demon of his caliber to fall for me.

I opened my door and sat on my bed staring at the marking on my wrist.

I'm so stupid.

He will find out sooner or later that I lied. I mean really, he looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

I was never a trusted angel who loved God like I said.

I was a follower of a demonic archangel, Lucifer… And I will always be one, for he was the one who told me of what real potential I had, to be mightier than anyone and rule over the earthly kingdom along his side. I was always right beside him during war, and I guess I thought of him almost as a father, and I will not fail him for the next war is coming and the more followers I give him the more of a chance I have to survive this war…I'm sorry my faultless demon, I have feelings for you, and because of that I have to make you lust and serve me, for that is the only way you will survive my masters fury…

Itachi's POV

What the hell I'm so confused!

Was Sasuke telling me the truth?? I trust him and yet, I know he's wrong.

I was never a follow of either side, us angel hunter considered ourselves neutral.

Ya, sure we killed many angels so that makes us a little evil but we only do too balance power.

Sasuke… I felt so much for him and yet I will not fall for something as evil as denouncing God himself.

Madara, was this why the mission was made? Is my heart really filled with lust then love over Sasuke? Is Sasuke so evil that his eyes of trust deceive me?

I have to figure this out.

I was walking down the base hall to the main headquarters to find Madara.

I came to the dark black door, as it seem to look all the more evil as my hand reached to the knob.

I opened it slowly and the blinking lights of computers flashed through the door. Madara my uncle sat in the computer chair looking through the huge mainframe on all of the many computer screens.

"Itachi, how did it go?" Madara spoke not even sparing a glance at me.

I stepped in to my uncles little bubble.

"Well, Sasuke's kin accepted me with flying colors… Sasuke does not suspect me at all he thinks he's still in control. Lastly, Sai almost ruined everything, and I also have some question's for you…"

"Speak my nephew, ask what you like." Madara smiled.

Madara, no matter how hard he tried not to look scary he always was. Madara was one of the oldest living vampires there was, and not many people could stand there ground against him. He's also know to be a heartless vampire who's life mission was to kill every being who turned against there creator. Being neutral like most, he killed both demons, angels, even humans for his life goal to rid the earth of traitors, if not just for fun.

"Fine. Where does Sasuke stand?"

"He is on the Dark side…"

"Why is Sasuke so dangerous that he needs to be watched…"

"Surely you found out already Itachi… Sasuke is a fallen angel…"

"I know, but, why is that?"

"I don't know…"

"Is Sasuke truly evil…?"

"…"

"Answer me…"

"Itachi, I know you didn't listen to me and you feel lust towards to boy, but, don't be deceived by his look of innocence, for even the most pure evil could have been once good, but that does not mean that they will go back to being what they once were…"

Is that what it is LUST! No… That can't be. Lust can't be that strong, I care for him, not lust for him and I will prove him wrong…I will find out why Sasuke lied to me and I will change him, and take him as my prize…

"Madara…"

"Hmmm?"

"Stay the fuck away from my angel…, or I'll kill you…"

"Then my nephew let the hunt begin…"

[Please read the bottom…and review…]

I know it short don't kill but listen I'm not racist so don't go against me I'm playing with the story ok its my fist itasasu story I have written and I most of the time write things based on different religions just don't take what I say the wrong way and **incase you guy don't know Lucifer tricked a lot of angels to go up against god and tried to make them feel lust greed and the sins and turned them against god and they lost and were sent out of heaven well in my book Sasuke's master was Lucifer and followed his tricks and felt hate for other angels who didn't follow Lucifer god was never that mean he's still the good guy, also Madara hate's Lucifer's followers because they betrayed god and Madara thinks that you creator is the one you follow so he hates Sasuke and Itachi is going to try to get the trust from Sasuke in his own little way kukukuku and just so you know Sasuke is dead set on following Lucifer and is going to try to convince Itachi to do the same.**

So who's the evil one now deiced for yourself is it Sasuke are fair fallen angel or Madara the once who dead set on Sasuke's death? Find out next chapter, and sorry for the wait…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sasuke's POV

I walked through the portal where my faith lied and took the first few steps toward my lord.

I appeared in a room that I was used to seeing him in.

I walked over to the library. The walls either black or blood red bordered the room.

I have never seen so many books in my life.

All the knowledge of the world he says. All the mistake's and sin's of the past has its own place here.

Everything.

I heard my master approaching.

A man will long dark back hair and piercing red eyes approached me. He is in his moral form.

The lord talks to me in a similar form every time. He believes that I will be able to talk to him better if I can relate to him. Whatever form he is in I will always tell him everything, he should understand that.

His long deep black trench coat was plastered to his body. His pale white skin, the envy of the moon lit up.

"Hello my loyal servant…"

I bowed.

"Good day my god."

He placed his thin fingers on my chin and lifted my head up.

"You have always been my most faithful underling; I always lust to hear your voice speak good news…" He almost threatened.

If anything, the master hates bad news. At least, if it concerns his power. It was my job to make sure that there was only good news that reaches his ears.

"Well, I have gained another lover…"

He raised a painted eyebrow.

"Lover?"

"He cares too much. He should be easy to control, also, he trusts me…"

A lustful greedy smirk came from his perfect face.

"Trust's you? Tell me what race is he my boy? You always pick the finest."

I smiled matching his eyes with mine. We understood each other. We must or he would not praise me this much. He truly has my soul in his palm. I will always be his prey. I will always get that thrill from him. It completes me…

"He is an earth bound demon… A knowledge demon. He knows so much and his soul is tainted but pure. He is one of a kind. Plus, he is very possessive."

I smirked at this. Itachi was possessive but lets me be free at the same time.

I admired him in a way. I cared about what he thought, and would try to change him to my lord liking but at the same time keep him they way he is.

"I like him, mark him if you can, but it's not like you would have any trouble attracting him… You can attract anyone, my little angel."

"My lord I will do what I can. But I assure you I am no angel, for an angel have white dove wings and I have not."

He held my face tighter.

"O, but you are my boy… You have the faith filled wings of darkness. They may not be white dove wings. But," He grabbed my shirt and ripped it off along with the straps that kept my wings in place. "you are even more beautiful with these." My Demonic wings flew out of my back. The black scales shimmered, as bat-like wings flapped out creating wind making my hair poof up. Now Lucifer was not the only fair slender demonic creature in the room.

I truly looked like I was death.

But somewhere in his eyes he hated himself and what he had become. As always that side was pushed back into the abyss of his mind.

I walked back through the portal to see a confused and hurt Itachi sitting on my bed.

"I-Itachi, w-what are you doing here??"

"I came to see you of course…"

"What?"

"Sorry I didn't expect to see you of all people coming out of a portal from hell…"

"I-Itachi…"

"No, Sasuke. Listen, you don't know what you're doing to yourself! Why would you go down there? Whatever you were doing, nothing good will come from it…"

"Itachi, you can come with me next time. I will prove to you who is right, and what power you can truly harness…"

"Sasuke! I don't want power, nor do I want to know who's right! I just want you…"

What was he saying…? How could he want me? Should I give him my body to convince him? Why is his lust so strong already?

I walked over to him and pushed him down onto my bed and kissed him roughly.

He shoved me back.

"NO! I don't want that! I want you Sasuke! I don't want your body, I don't want your lust, I want you…Stay away from Satan you are not his, you are mine…"

He cupped my face and kissed my lips gently. I closed my eyes at the touch. It was too much! I can't handle this! I want Itachi to be happy, and my lord to praise me. I can't do both. If I listen to my lord, I will loose him. If I listen to him, I lose my lord and the other's praise. I never knew what to do before and I don't know now. The truth is, if I lose either, I might crumble because I have lost too much already!

I cried. I cried right in front of him. Maybe now he can see how non-human I am. I cry blood.

Itachi's POV

I was shocked.

I have never seen anything like this before.

He screamed at me.

"Do you see now!!? Do you see what I am!!? I can't stop going to see him because that's all I am!!! I am an angelic demon!! I am only good for serving him!!! I can't do what you say Itachi!! I can't be yours!! You can't trust me!! Nobody can!! My parents did!! Now they are dead!!!"

My mouth did not work. Sasuke… I knew he was hurt. I never knew someone could feel that way about themselves. I'm sorry Sasuke. I won't let you fade away from me. I wont let you go.

"I'm a monster! I held my dads beating heart in my hand as I killed him. I slaughtered my mother at my lord's command! I destroyed my own kind… I belong to nobody but darkness. I am nothing!"

I won't let you go…

"I would rather die then lose one more thing!"

I will keep you safe.

"I can't live with the fact that everything is gone!"

I will change you…

"I want to die Itachi!! But I will never be in peace even in death because I will be right back by his side! I will never find peace…"

And lastly, I will love you…

"Sasuke… I will love you, care for you and praise you. I will protect you and heal you. I love you…"

I hugged him as he cried into my chest staining it with blood. He sobbed very loudly as I patted his head. I kissed him constantly. I will help him. I will save him from my uncle and Lucifer and anyone who even tries's to hurt him…

"I love you Sasuke…" I spoke softly to him.

"I…will…[sob] never…know why…"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Why…would…you?"

"Because it is how I feel…"

"Thank…you…"

I kissed his forehead one more time before I drifted off into a dreamless slumber with my fragile lover in my hands…


	10. Chapter 10

I don't know why I tend to stop writing then go back to it… It is most likely because writing is my escape. SO every escape with me. Writing is leaving this world to join another, to be somebody else without others knowing. To not be you, just a spectator.

Sasuke: O shut up already!!!

Itachi: Sasuke…. Shhhhhh

Sasuke: Why?!?!?

Itachi:…so….beautiful…sniff sniff

Sasuke: And you call your self a demon...

Itachi: I am one…

Sasuke: Then I'm a sex god…

Itachi: YOU ARE???? [Jumps on top of Sasuke]

Sasuke: HELP!!!! ME!!!!

Me: Uchihacrest whoooooooooooohooooooooo

Warning: Itasasu and Narusasu in this chapter with perverted comments

I do not own Naruto if I did itachi would not have died and have a threesome with Naruto and Sasuke!!!

Chapter 10

Itachi POV

I woke up to find Sasuke not in my arms. I wanted to panic till I heard laughing down stairs.

"Shit, if I knew I was sleeping over I would have brought new clothes…"

Just as I said that I looked down by my feet to find a pair of black skinny pants, which were obviously Sasuke's and a huge brown shirt. Definitely not Sasuke's…

I grab both and pulled Sasuke's pants on. The pants were really tight but at least they were not falling off like the shirt I put on.

I got up and walked down stairs.

Sakura the pink haired girl tackled me to the ground grinning…

"Good morning Itachi…"

"Ahhh…Good morning??" I said nervously. This girl scared the crap out of me. I don't care if she is a short girl with pink hair!!! Last time I saw her it looked like she wanted to eat me!!!

"She won't eat you…" The biggest guy there stood up and picked the pink ball of woman off me.

"She can pretty much get any info from Sasuke she wants…" He gave me a nice smile and sat Sakura down on the couch.

This guy was huge I mean he's not fat just really really tall…

"Umm, I forget your name, but what exactly are you?" I asked hoping that it would not offend him.

He just smiled even more.

"Well my dad was a giant, and my mother was a human mind reader…"

"Oooooo…"

"Sasuke's in the kitchen… And my name is Juugo"

"Ah, thanks."

I walked away from my giant mind reading saint who pulled off Sakura and went around the corner to the kitchen.

The smell was appetizing… But the sight was hilarious.

Sasuke was wearing an apron that was bright blue that had imprinted words saying "Kiss the chef, or no dinner…" written on it. Sasuke did not look very happy.

I walked over and slipped my arms around his waist and kissed his cheek.

He stiffened till he turned around and saw me.

"Itachi don't do that I thought you were Naruto… I would have slapped you…"

This time I stiffened. I felt Sasuke's caring punch the first time I met him, I would not like to know how it feels to be slapped by him.

"Good to know… Now tell me what's up with the apron…"

"Karin made me wear it… She says that if I have a Seme as a boyfriend I have to learn how to cook… I know how to cook already but she says I need to play the part of the woman also… So she put fairy magic on the apron so I can't take it off till I'm done cooking."

"I see…"

I had to admit I liked the thought of Sasuke being my wife and would have to thank

Karin later. But I could not get the convocation we had last night out of my head. I did love Sasuke but he had yet to say it back he had just said 'thank you' and that's it. I was worried that Sasuke would never agree to be my eternal lover. I don't even know why

I'm thinking about this so soon, it's just I know I love him, and I don't want to lose him.

"Itachi is everything alright in that huge brain of yours?" Sasuke smiled caringly and hand me a plate with some bacon and meat loaf.

I smiled.

"Yes."

I looked down at my plate and saw only meat. The good thing was Sasuke knew what a demons diet was. We could not eat anything but meat or blood. If we ate anything else we would be in the bathroom for hours just puking.

I sat down next to everyone still thinking about what Sasuke said. He killed his family. He followed the devil. But who was he before all that happened… As for me, my mother had an affair with a demon/vampire. My father was killed by my mother's real husband, and my mother was also taken back with him. I was raised by my uncle Madara because my mother was gone and Madara was my father's brother and was the only person who witnessed the slaughter of my father. The age of my body was 7 when that happened. It was 13 when I wanted to help Madara keep balance, and became the best agent there when it was at age 14. Since demons age very differently are body's ages more slowly. My body is at age 27 right now but I have had my share of lifetimes.

I never understood what it was like to have a family and if I could have stopped my mother from leaving I would have.

I hated the man that took her away and would kill him if I found out he had hurt my mother and will destroy everything he had ever made.

I just wish I knew what happened to my mother.

Everybody was talking while I was spaced out till the Ginger spoke.

"So Itachi, what were you and Sasuke doing last night?" Karin inferred.

"Nothing Karin…" Sasuke spoke lowly.

"O come on you can tell us, I heard crying, did one of you do it to hard or something."

I frowned. Was that what they thought? That I did something with Sasuke? That's horrible that if they hear crying that's what comes to their mind…

Sasuke was about to say something till I answered.

"No, I kind of bit my tongue really hard and almost severed it."

Everyone started laughing and Sasuke looked at me sadly. I knew he never liked how he cried, it was written all over his face. He looked very sad. I didn't know if it was the fact that he was having a metal image of me biting my tongue or that he was still worried about last night.

I really wanted to show him how much I loved him and show him how to have fun and cheer up. I said I was going to change and protect him; it's time that I have to do that. Sasuke and I were now doing dishes. Sasuke was washing them while I was drying them.

"Sasuke?"

"Ya?

"Let's go to a club just you and me and we can dance."

A plate slipped out of Sasuke's hand and I caught it.

He blushed like a tomato.

"Dance?"

"Yes dance. Why can't you dance?"

"I can but I—"

"Good now then let's go get changed and go…"

I put the plate I was holding down and dragged Sasuke up stairs to get him changed.

I pushed him down on the bed and searched through his closet to only find leather. I was mentally blushing. I think my hormones wear kicking in. I have never seen someone wear this much leather in my life. I would think that somebody who had so many clothes would have things that were less revealing. I just picked up a pair of skinny black leather jeans and a black leather vest that could not zip up. It was sexy because I didn't give Sasuke a shirt to go with it.

He smiled when he saw the outfit and raised a perfectly painted eyebrow at me.

"I didn't think you enjoyed seeing my body that much Itachi. If I knew then I wouldn't have put on any clothes on the first place…"

I narrowed my eyes him. Why in the world did he have to put that thought in my head?

"Sorry Babe. But you better not tease me because we are going to be together all day without a pink puffball to attack me for groping you."

"Babe? Pink puffball?"

He said snickering a little.

I just pouted and waited for him to get changed.

"Itachi turn around unless you want me to undress for something else."

I blushed. I was staring right at him without realizing. I am a pervert.

I turn around unhurriedly.

I had to admit I did peak, I mean who wouldn't when a boy like Sasuke was changing. How did I do this you might ask? Well my friends it's called a mirror. My now most favorite piece of furniture in Sasuke's room. Unfortunately, he also turned around so I only got to see his perfectly pale fair toned legs and molded ass. That was all I really needed to see. Besides being the guy I am, I didn't stop staring at it. Sasuke leaned over; I could have died from the amount of tainted thoughts that filled my mind.

But sooner of later the peeping tom always gets caught and a pillow in his face.

I spit out feather's laughing, while Sasuke was mumbling about how much of a sick pervert I was and that I should have been a demon of lust.

When he was done and after I got a bruise on the side of my head we left for my house.

Sasuke looked very hot in the outfit I picked out for him but I couldn't help to notice that he added or in other words didn't take off an article of clothing that looked like an X across off his chest. It's not like it clashed with the outfit, it went well with it, but it was strange that Sasuke didn't take it off. It reminded me of a thing they put on birds so their masters can grab onto them. Hmmm that might be useful sometime.

"Itachi, is there something wrong?"

I was once again staring at him. More specifically, the X doohickey on his chest.

"What's that thing Sasuke?" I grabbed it and pulled him closer to me. Yes, I liked this thing a lot.

He was blushing but looking down at our feet.

"It's nothing…"

"Is there somewhere I can attach a leash cuz' I would love that."

He started laughing and pushed me away. His smile reached his eyes, as he looked at me with his dark orbs.

"Pervert…"

"Sexy kitten…"

"I will kick you…"

"I will take that stick out of your ass and replace it with my own."

"Jerk!"

"Lovely?"

I could not stop smiling at Sasuke's attempts at beating me in his little insult game. I had much more perverted comments to go.

We reached my house. Luckily I lived by myself and would not have to deal with family bombarding me with questions about Sasuke.

I pulled out my keys and unlocked my door and pulled Sasuke in.

I turned around to him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Sasuke, take a seat anywhere I'm just going to get changed into some fitting clothes real quickly." I bolted upstairs.

I grabbed my cloak and a pair of my non-leather skinny black low-riding jeans and my favorite black shirt that said "Weapon of ass destruction" and got changed. I brushed my hair quickly and mourned over how the wrinkles/birthmarks were too visible before I ran down stairs.

"Okay Sasuke lets-"

No…

Sasuke turned around to greet me.

"O hi Itachi, I just met your uncle he is very nice."

Madara of all people stood next to Sasuke with a arm snaked around his neck carelessly dangling around his shoulder. He gave me a sick smile and looked down at Sasuke who looked very pleased.

"Hello Itachi…"

"What are you doing here…?" I stared at him but just enough for him to notice my glare and for Sasuke not to panic.

"I came to visit you of course…"

He leaned down to look at Sasuke.

"It seem here that you have a beautiful young raven to go out with…"

Sasuke blushed.

"Itachi you never told me that you have an uncle. I love him he is very nice and funny. He told me about how you screamed when a girl first came on to you."

I scowled. He wants to embarrass me in front of Sasuke before he kills him now that just pleasant.

"Madara I would very much enjoy it if you let go of him…"

Sasuke laughed a little bit.

"Itachi don't even think that I would run away with your uncle…" He smiled.

He was so happy when I took him out and I have never seen him smile so much, and now I have to end it.

"Well if Itachi doesn't want you Sasuke, I would happily take you for myself…" Madara grinned tightening his grip without Sasuke knowing.

"Well I love Sasuke a lot Madara, so you don't have a chance…"

Sasuke blushed.

"I see… Well Sasuke how about I show you how much Itachi loves you."

Sasuke looked up at Madara puzzled.

No, I can't lose him, I can't lose someone that meaningful to me again, my mother was enough, Sasuke is mine, I can't lose him to, I promised I would protect him, and I will.

Madara grabbed Sasuke's throat from behind and started to strangle him.

It was then I sprang into attack mode.

Sasuke's POV

I could not breathe. I did not know what was going on. All I knew was that Madara was strangling me and I didn't know why. I need oxygen I need air, and my lungs were burning.

I saw Itachi though my closed eyes running at Madara his red eyes now turned pure black his hair had grown and ravens were all over the room. He slashed at Madara but Madara continued to choke me. I didn't think I could be in so much pain from being choked till I also realized that Madara's nails were each a inch long maybe longer. A vampire. Of course I'm being strangled by a vampire. Itachi had kicked Madara away from me and into a wall. I fell onto the ground grasping my throat trying to force air to go into my lungs.

I coughed up some blood, till I looked up only to see Madara punch Itachi though a thin glassed window. He started walking back to me.

"Poor, poor, Sasuke, who is going to rescue you now…"

Madara walked up to me and bent down and grabbed my throat again. I sent the signal for help before Itachi got thrown out the window. Now any followers of Satan in the area should arrive soon. I wanted to defend myself but it was Itachi's uncle that choked me, I didn't know if Itachi would hate me if I hurt him.

He bent my throat over and held me still. Before I knew it his front canines were stabbed into my vein. I screamed. I have never let myself be bitten by a leech, and I never learned how to block out pain because I was the one causing it most of the time. It hurt, I would rather be choked. I could feel masses of blood being pumped out of me body till I saw a wad of blonde tackle off Itachi's uncle.

My eyes were closing and I just wanted to sleep. I looked over slowly to see Naruto in his fox form with his bright colored in red eyes and fangs on top of Madara with his silver chain around Madara's neck…

Madara hissed in pain and glared at me then just disappeared into the shadows.

Naruto ran over to me quickly and held me in his arms…

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Are you ok?!?!? Listen to me!"

I could not help it. My throat hurt too much to speak. I lost so much blood I could not even open my eyes. So I just greeted the darkness.

Naruto POV

"Sasuke!!"

I heard the signal before anyone. I was always bonded to Sasuke because I was his original partner. I hated Itachi. It was his fault this happened. I held Sasuke close in my arms and the center of my hatred ran through the door with glass stuck in his arms.

"Sasuke…" Itachi's eyes widened as he ran of to us.

"Fuck off before I rip you frickin head off!!!" I screamed at him. It is all his fault so how dare he act like he cares.

"I didn't mean to you jackass I didn't know he was going to be here and attack him!"

I spit at him.

"I said back off!"

Itachi took a step back head down.

"I knew you were no good as soon as I saw you! I saw the microphone that came out of your hood! I know who you are Itachi Uchiha!!!"

He stood there in awe and in shock.

As soon as I saw his face I knew. I may act careless sometime but when it comes to somebody I care about I make sure they are safe. I had my old human friend Shikamaru look him up in his huge computed data base and I found out who he was. A angel/demon slayer. A famous one at that. He hunted for bounty and to create a so called balance. Now he involved himself in my business and Sasuke is my business.

"Please…" Itachi asked at the brink of tears.

"Please what! Please don't tell the man I love that you were trying to kill him at first!"

Opps….

Itachi eyes widened then he smirked at me. He knows now. I now consider this war.

"Love… Hmp, you want him?"

"Yes, and I know more about him and have known him longer than you…"

Itachi just shook his head. I wish I could rip his old wrinkled face off. Plus he's like way too old for Sasuke and well he's weird!!!

"Let get Sasuke back home after all, **your** uncle did almost drain him." I spat.

I lifted Sasuke up in my arms admiring how light he as and ran off back to the hideout with Itachi on my heels…

When we got there we put Sasuke down on his bed to let him rest.

I turned to Itachi.

"Leave I need to undress him…"

"No, you might rape him fox freak…"

I was really going to kill him. Sasuke had some secrets that he would like to hide. The first time Itachi saw him, he was shirtless, and thanks to Karin he was able to hide is wings with magic but this time they would be visible.

"Leave!"

"I said no!!"

Maybe it would be good to scare him with the real Sasuke.

"Fine then just don't look at his dick…"

I bent down and started to undress Sasuke. I took his pants off and underwear and quickly covering him with a blanket and then took of his vest. I leaned down but then looked at Itachi.

"Hold him up."

Itachi looked puzzled but held Sasuke shoulders.

I undid the harness and Sasuke's beautiful in my opinion wind came from his pale back. Itachi jumped back in shock. I laughed and patted Sasuke's wing into place and brushed his hair from his face.

"What's the matter Itachi?"

Itachi was still shocked, I smiled.

"Do you see now Itachi!? He is made for someone who can admire such beauty not for the likes of you!"

Itachi scowled at me, and then just calmed himself.

"Listen fox boy, if you think you can have him this easily your dead wroung! He is mine! If you touch him I swear to you foxy, I will kill you!!"

"Well the Uchiha, bring it on…"


	11. sorry for the interuppion cant spell

Sorry Everyone. This story is on hold. I am focusing on my new book "The Crying Killer" Itasasu. Please hold on and if you may comment on this fanfic for it is almost completed… After I am done with Crying Killer book I will be working on, "Your Mine" Well if you disagree with the order tell me. Because after "The Crying Killer" Fanfic I want to know which one you really want me to continue after. So please comment and tell me which one you think should be next.

Ja Ni,

Zen,

Itasasu95


	12. AN

I'mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm bbbbbbbacccccccccccccccckkkk kkkkkk! After a few years! I already updated 'Love is My Weapon' but I need your help to decided what to update next! Pick a story then send me a PM with the name! 3 I can't believe I haven't done this in years. I will try my first person writing again but now that years have passed I have gotten into 3rd person! So you will be seeing more of that in the stories now! Also if you have and questions and comments you really want me to reply to just shoot me another PM! I'd love to talk to ya! I get lonely! *Cries over keyboard*

Though Fanfiction is my life, I do have an education to keep up with so I don't think I can update ALL of them EVERYDAY like I used to. I will pick select ones that I might make a chapter to every other day or MAYBE everyday. Just because homework can't always keep me interested. XDDDD

So SEND ME A PM WITH WHICH YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE AND THE FIRST PM I GET WILL BE THE FIRST STORY I UPDATE!

Love,

MadaSasu


End file.
